Truth or Dare
by societallyDysfunctional
Summary: "Hey Lovi," Antonio called, startling Lovino, who had thought he wasn't playing. "Truth or dare?" — Moral of the story: do not, I repeat, do NOT, play Truth or Dare with the Bad Touch Trio, under ANY circumstances.


"THE AWESOME ME WILL START," Gilbert announced. He turned to Francis. "All right, Francis, truth or dare?" Lovino regarded the infamous Bad Touch Trio's choice in games with disgust.

"Dare, of course," Francis answered. Gilbert grinned wickedly.

"I dare you to knock on the room three doors down to our right and kiss whoever opens the door. On the lips. Without any explanation." Gilbert knew full well who would open the door to that room. "Oh, and I'm going to hide nearby with my phone to take a picture of it."

Francis shrugged, unaware of the occupant of that room. He didn't mind kissing random people. Lovino rolled his eyes as he watched Francis and Gilbert leave the room. He also had to suppress a snicker when he heard Francis' indignant squeak and the click of a camera. He might have hid it better than Antonio, who was still sprawled on the floor, but he did want to see that picture. Francis walked back into the room with a flush spread across his face, Gilbert clutching his sides behind him.

"You did not tell me that _petit Mathieu_ would be the one to open the door!" Francis cried.

"That was awesome! You guys should have seen his face!" Gilbert guffawed.

"Whose?" Antonio asked as Gilbert handed him the phone.

"Both of them!" Gilbert replied through laughs. Francis was not amused. He turned to Antonio, trying to get the attention off himself.

"_Antoine_, truth or dare?" Francis asked bitterly.

"Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to run through the halls yelling, 'Francis is the most amazing person in bed ever!'" Antonio left the room, and Lovino winced when he heard his cries and a few of the other students' shouts to shut the hell up. Practically the entire school knew by now that the Bad Touch Trio played a mean game of Truth or Dare. Antonio stumbled back into the room breathless, slamming the door behind him. Gilbert and Francis rolled around on the floor, shaking with laughter, while Lovino tried his very best to hide a smile and pretend that he wasn't paying attention to their little game. He actually couldn't wait to see what Gilbert would have to do for Antonio; he would pick dare, because truth was 'unawesome.' Too bad Antonio wasn't devious when it came to making up dares, because Lovino would have loved to see Gilbert get humiliated.

"Hey Lovi~" Antonio called, startling Lovino, who had thought he wasn't playing. "Truth or dare?" Lovino stiffened.

"First of all, tomato bastard, how many goddamn times have I told you not to call me that?" he replied, glaring. Lovino sighed inwardly, wondering why Antonio couldn't have just ignored him so the trio would just continue their game without him. He supposed it didn't help that Lovino couldn't flee the dorm; he and Antonio shared one. Oh, why couldn't he have just shared a room with his younger brother? Sadly, the school only allowed people in the same year to share dorms, so his _fratello_ was living in a dorm with the potato bastard. Who knew what unspeakable things that horrible German was doing to poor, innocent Feliciano? And whose absolutely _brilliant_ idea was it to put Gilbert and Francis in the same dorm, with Antonio's room just across the hall? He would never understand the logic of the bastard who organized the living arrangements at World Academy. Nor would he ever forgive whoever it was for putting him in the same dorm as Antonio, who couldn't seem to keep his hands off Lovino.

"And I never agreed to play this fucking game. See? I'm over here, not in your bastard circle," Lovino snapped.

"But you're in the dorm, which means you play," Gilbert retorted. "So which will it be? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lovino grumbled. "But that's only because I don't want to run through the fucking hallways in nothing but _fleur-de-lis_ boxers!" Antonio giggled, remembering the time a few weeks ago when they had forced Francis to do just that. Well, 'forced' was too strong of a word; he had seemed perfectly willing.

"So unawesome," Gilbert pouted. Antonio elbowed him. Then he walked over to Lovino and sat down on his bed, draping an arm over the angry Italian's shoulders.

"So, Lovi," Antonio drawled. "Who do you like?" Lovino blushed angrily, shrugging Antonio's arm off his shoulders. His face contorted into a scowl.

"Aw, come on Toni, you can do better than that," Francis scolded playfully.

"What are we, twelve year old girls?" Gilbert asked mockingly. Lovino hoped that their slight disapproval would be enough of a distraction so he didn't have to answer. Sadly, he had no such luck.

"Who is it, Lovi?" Antonio prodded, ignoring Gilbert and Francis' protests.

"I-I don't—" Lovino sputtered, sneaking a glance at Gilbert. He definitely couldn't say who it actually was; they'd never let him hear the end of it. Gilbert caught his eyes with his own entrancing crimson and grinned knowingly. Lovino tore his gaze away and spoke before Gilbert could say anything. "You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm out." With that, Lovino stormed out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway, letting the door slam behind him. He leaned his forehead against the wall and mentally slapped himself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I just lie and say I don't like anyone? I'm such a fucking idiot_, Lovino thought. He heard the door open again and didn't turn to look, assuming it was just Antonio coming to pester him again. He felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around, and he was suddenly looking into gleaming ruby eyes.

"Damn, your face is red," Gilbert told him, resting his hands on the wall on either side of Lovino's head. "Toni would say that you look like a tomato." Lovino turned redder, if possible, and tried to wriggle away, realizing too late that Gilbert had him pinned to the wall.

"What do you want, albino bastard?" Lovino spat.

"Same thing as Toni, now that you mention it," Gilbert answered honestly, no trace of mockery in his voice. "Who do you like, Lovi?" Lovino didn't know that Gilbert possessed the ability to be this sincere; but then again, he had fallen for nearly everything about the egotistical asshole, who knows why.

"Oh, fuck it," Lovino muttered under his breath before fisting his hand in Gilbert's shirt and yanking him down to his height, their lips crashing together. Gilbert's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the fierce kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left them both breathless.

"Me, then, huh?" Gilbert then regained some of his egotistical facade. "Well it's no surprise, I am the awesomest of course. You should consider yourself lucky to be liked by the awesome me."

"Oh please, clearly you aren't awesome enough to fess the fuck up," Lovino retorted, wrapping his arms around the back of Gilbert's neck.

"I just did!"

"But I had to make the first move, you little shit."

"I still did it," Gilbert replied triumphantly, unfazed by the insults. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up." Lovino laced his fingers through Gilbert's silver hair and pulled him back down for another kiss, more passionate than the first. Gilbert's hand went up to gently cup Lovino's cheek as Lovino tilted his head and deepened the kiss. They broke apart after a minute or so, breathing heavily.

"Damn," Gilbert breathed. "It's no wonder my brother likes yours so much."

"Excuse me?" Lovino's intense hazel eyes snapped up to meet his. Gilbert grinned crookedly.

"I mean, hot damn, if your brother kisses half as good as you do..." Lovino rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling just a little bit.

"Well certainly I hope you don't plan on finding out." Gilbert chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gilbert leaned down to meet kiss him again, their smiling lips barely brushing—

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO _MI PEQUEÑO TOMATE_?!" Antonio cried. Gilbert and Lovino sprang apart, blushing madly. Lovino glared at his roommate.

"I am not your little tomato!" Lovino told him angrily. "Besides, he wasn't doing anything _to_ me." Then he started mumbling, "And, I was the one who started it so, um..."

Antonio brightened and smiled at Lovino, but not before shooting a glare at Gilbert that clearly stated, 'You hurt my friend and I hurt _you_.' Gilbert waved it off, then reached his hand out to grab Lovino's.

Gilbert laced their fingers together and swung their entwined hands playfully between them while Lovino turned red and offered a rare smile.

"You know, you're way sexier when you're smiling," Gilbert told him. "Not that you aren't really sexy normally." Lovino flushed.

"Well I'm not going to smile more just because you said so," Lovino retorted, a wide grin tugging at his lips. "And shut the fuck up. Antonio is right inside the room." Gilbert just laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek before tugging him back into the room to rejoin Francis and Antonio.

—

Elizabeta Héderváry held a tissue to her nose while looking at the pictures she had managed to take on her phone. She sat on the ground with her back pressed against a wall just barely hidden from the view of the two boys who had just walked back into Antonio and Lovino's dorm holding hands.

She knew by now that if she ever heard anyone causing a commotion in the halls, the Bad Touch Trio was probably playing Truth or Dare again. That night, like any other time they played, Elizabeta had hidden nearby to see if she could capture any yaoi; normally at least one of them was dared to kiss someone else. Her nose had barely dribbled when Francis had had to kiss Matthew Williams, but she took pictures nonetheless. Those two were cute, even if Matthew's overprotective younger brother wouldn't allow the 'frog' (as Alfred's obvious crush would have said) near him. She hadn't been expecting Gilbert and Lovino, who had such clear sexual tension it was frustrating, to actually kiss of their own accord. And Lovino had made the first move! A _tsundere_! Elizabeta couldn't believe her luck, to get something that doujinshi-worthy on camera!

Elizabeta pulled another tissue out of her pocket to dab at her gushing nose, grinned, and began walking to her dorm, beginning her text to her friend Kiku.

'Kiku, you'll never guess what I just saw..'

* * *

_A/N: Guys I was laughing so hard while writing this. I don't even know if any of you found it even a bit amusing, but I thought it was hilarious. I am so sorry for this random thing. I just got the idea that the BTT play truth or dare a lot at the World Academy, and I went 'omg can you imagine them forcing Romano to play,' and it went downhill from there._

_Anyway, I really hope you guys at least found it a bit funny. If you did, or didn't, please review! I love reading all of your reviews, they always put a smile on my face._

_~Rebecca_

_P.S. I am sorry for the cliche name  
__P.P.S. and for the Franada haha oops_


End file.
